fightingfantasyfandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Khul
'Khul, a Sötét Kontinens' Vezesd ki hajódat a lendlelandi Polluából, és tarts délnyugatnak a Sárkány Csillaghoz igazodva. Hajózz egyenesen, amíg csak a csillag el nem tűnik a horizont szélén, körülbelül egy időben a szárazfölddel, és kint találod magad a barátságtalan tengereken, idegen csillagok alatt. Tartsd magad szigorúan útirányodhoz, noha bálnák és delfinek fogják körbetáncolni hajód orrát, különös állatok, teremtmények emelkednek majd ki a vízből, hogy megállapítsák, mennyire lennél ízletes falat, és vagy hatvan napig nyomát sem fogod látni szárazföldnek. Ekkor egy óriási hegyes-sziklás partszakaszhoz fogsz közeledni, mely egyre jobban föléd emelkedik majd, anélkül hogy bármilyen kis öblöt, folyótorkolatot látnál, ami megkönnyítené a partraszállást. Még legalább két-három napig kell majd hajóznod a partvonal mentén, míg végre találsz egy helyet, ahol Khul földjére teheted a lábad. Amikor a világ formálódott, sok ezer évvel azelőtt, hogy az első emberek Khul földjére léptek volna, Allansiát és Khult egy keskeny földhíd kötötte össze, amely később, ahogy a két kontinens távoladni kezdett egymástól, szigetek láncára szakadt szét. A századok során a világ arculata rendkívül megváltozott errefelé, aszigetek többsége a tenger alá került, ezáltal egyre erősebb áramlásokat keltve, és létrehozva az Allansiát és Khult elválasztó Viharok Óceánját, amelyet teljességgel lehetetlen áthajózni. Számos legenda és valószínűtlen tengerésztörténet fűződik a khuli átkelésekhez, beleértve hajmeresztő történeteket különféle Tengeri Óriásokról, akik kiemelkednek a vízből, hogy teniszpálya nagyságú pikkelyes kezükkel labdázzanak egy kicsit a hajókkal, vagy a még sokkal nagyobb manta-rájákról, melyek a víz felszínén siklanak, és időnként kissé kiemelkednek a vízből, hogy hatalmasra tátott szájukba halak tévedjenek - vagy éppen póruljárt hajók! Akármi is igaz ezekből a történetekből, annyi bizonyos, hogy igencsak kevés tengerész kockáztatná valaha is az életét az Allansiából Khulra való átkeléssel. Khult az Óvilágtól elválasztó Kígyók Óceánján békésebbek a vizek, de mivel az Óvilág országaiban sokkal kevesebb a tengerjáró ember, így ennek az útnak sokkal kevesebbszer vágtak neki. Akik tudnak Khul létezéséről, sokat hezitálnak, mielőtt megkísérlik átszelni a Kígyók Óceánját, amely - neve ellenére - nem rejt túl sok veszélyt tapasztalt tengeri medvék számára. A khuli átkelés akkor válik csak bonyolulttá, amikor az ember végül célhoz ér, mivel a kontinens keleti fele sziklás, hegyes, és néhány valódi kikötője távolabb fekszik az északnyugati és a nyugati partok mentén. Egy maroknyi allansiai tudós, aki valamit is tud Khul történelméről és földrajzáról, Sötét Kontinensnek nevezi vidéket, habár közülük csak néhányan képesek pontosan meghatározni, miért is van ez így. Nevét valójában a lakott területek külseje után kapta, ahol is a köveknek és a földnek nagyon sötét, fekete színe van, másrészt a Káoszszal vívott hatalmas háborúról, mely Khul középső részén játszódott le, miközben Allansia a Varázslók Háborújának véres szorításában vergődött. Később vissza fogunk témi a Gonosz elleni Háborúra és az Emberiség Csatájára, amikor már többet fogsz tudni e csapások sújtotta kontinens ősi történelméről. Most elégedjünk meg annyival, hogy minden Khulba induló kalandornak tartania kell a Káosz Pusztáitól és a Csatamezőktől. left|670px|Khul 'Történelem' Mialatt Allansia és az Óvilág lassan előrehaladt a civilizáció útján, Khul távoli vidékein furcsa dolgok történtek, olyan események, amelyek később az egész Titánt befolyásolták. Mindazonáltal Khul fejlődése eleinte nagyon hasonló volt a másik két kontinenséhez. Khul eredetileg rendkívül termékeny volt; szelíd dombok váltakoztak sztyeppekkel, amelyek félkör alakban körbezártak egy tágas, központi területet, ahol lapos, mocsaras területek és füves síkságok terültek el, melyeket széles, lassú folyású folyók szabdaltak darabokra. Ezeknek a területeknek az őslakói a legcivilizálatlanabb népek közé tartoztak, akik az útonállás és gyilkolás szakértői voltak, de az írás és a számolás nem tartozott erényeik közé. A nyugati területeken az útonállás kevésnek bizonyult az igények kielégítésére, és az emberek rászaktak a föld megművelésére is is. Végül a tengerparton és később beljebb a szárazföldön is falvak kezdtek kialakulni. R.i.sz. 1510 körül a nyugati part néhány kisvárosa egyesült az Ezüsthajú Klarash király uralma alatt, és kialakult a Klarash nemzet. Az ország területe ez idő tájt lassan növekedett, 1565-re már a Skorpiók Mocsarának déli határától (amelyet akkor és azóta is rendkívül veszélyes helynek tartanak) egészen a Kardáradat folyóig terjedt. left|335px|KardáradatAz utóbbi 1542-ben kapta nevét, amikor Klarash első expedíciós hadtestét apró Goblinok hordája támadta meg, miközben a csapatok éppen megkíséreltek átgázolni a folyón. A lovagok, akik mellig érő vízben állva ugyan megpróbálták előrántani kardjukat, de elvesztették egyensúlyukat, és elsodorta őket az erős áramlás - mind egy szálig vízbe fúltak. Ahogy Klarash mérete és rangja nőtt, egyre távolabb és távolabb küldte kereskedőit. A kereskedők keresztülvágtak a központi síkságon, s olyan településekre bukkantak, mint például Remara, Varese és Kabesh, déli irányban pedig a Beltenger szélén kis halászfalvakra, majd később még távolabbi helyekre is eljutottak az Óriások Hegyének környékén, illetve észak felé, Ashkyos irányában. Hamarosan a kereskedők olyan gyakran utaztak ide-oda, hogy az út mentén kisebb-nagyobb távolságra egymástól kis települések bújtak ki a földből, amelyek az idők folyamán városokká nőtték ki magukat. Klarash meggazdagodott, és jelentős befolyásra tett szert, III. Klarash, az Ezüsthajú unokája uralkodása alatt megkezdték Shakista, az új főváros építésének munkálatait a Kasbled folyó partján, a királyság központjában. A királyság tovább terjeszkedett északi irányba, egészen a Cápaparton fekvő Djiretta kikötőjéig, de dél felé Goblinok és más primitív népek zárták el az utat, akik foggal-körömmel harcoltak, hogy megmaradjanak vidékükön. Ettől függetlenül Klarash seregei végül visszaszorították őket. Visszatérésük megakadályozására r. i. sz. 1611-ben megalapították Zagoula városát. A város gyönyörű volta legjobb építészek és kőművesek tervezték, akiket a király csak találni tudott-, tudósok, művészek és varázslók paradicsoma, akik úgy érezték, hogy egy ilyen csodálatos városban tökéletesen el tudnak merülni tevékenységükben. Kabesh szintén megnövekedett, belenyúlt a sziklaszirtekkel borított vidékbe, mely mellett eredetileg épült. Gyorgir Kán uralma alatt, aki egy legendás nomád lovas vezér leszármazottja volt, s valaha - mindenkit messze elűzve maga elől - végigsöpört az egész Középső Síkságon, az ország továbbterjeszkedett, míg végül Kabesh egy nagy birodalom fővárosává vált, amely az északi Kalagartól egészen a déli Takig terjedt. Gyorgir jóindulatú uralkodó volt, talán egy kissé túlzottan toleráns is, ugyanis mindaddig nem törődött vele, hogy miféle népek lakják országait, amíg azok hűségükről biztosították. Az Óriások Hegyének nyúlványai között nagyszámú Ork és Goblin tanyázott, de a Kán békén hagyta őket, mivel hűséget esküdtek trónjának. Amint a Kán képviselói elhagyták ezeket a vidékeket, az Orkok természetesen ismét nekiláttak a helyi falvak kirablásához, tovább folytatták a lakosok legyilkolását, mintha mi sem történt volna. A kontinens távol-keleti sarkában Arion városa vált jelentőssé, amely feltehetőleg egy sokkal régebbi, még a kontinensek szétszakadása előtti város romjain épült. Arion gyorsan gyarapodott az Ashkyosszal és Kabeshsel folytatott kereskedelemben, és hamarosan majdnem olyan jelentőségre tett szert, amely kihívást jelentett magára a Kán fővárosára is. A Beltenger körül is nagyszámú kereskedőtelepülés épült ki, melyek fokozatosan kis, falakkal körülvett városállamokká váltak. A Beltenger városai között nagy volt a kereskedelmi konkurencia, amely szórványos háborúkat eredményezett - ezek általában tengeri csaták formájában zajlottak -, néhány városállam szövetkezett a többiek ellen, és megpróbálta rájuk kényszeríteni a tarifáit és kereskedelmi feltételeit. Klarashban a Shakista-dinasztia megépítette a Királyok Útját, hogy egyesítse a királyságot, és még tovább növelje a kereskedelem forgalmát Az út Djirettából Keltherbe vezetett a fővároson át: a kereskedők és kalandorak a Shantak folyótól egészen Zagouláig, a tudás városáig utazhattak rajta. Klarash békés ország volt, a nyugalomra a király katonái éberen vigyáztak, akik azonnal gyors és határozott akcióba léptek, amint bármilyen probléma felmerült. A Gonosz Elleni Nagy Háború A szikrát, amely lángba borította a fél Titánt és elvezetett a Varázslók Háborújához Allansiában, a Gonosz Elleni Nagy Háborúhoz Khulban és Kakhabad Felvirágzásához az Óvilágban, a Káosz ivadékai szolgáltatták, akiket a khulbeli Halott Városban a sírboltból kiengedtek. Lásd:A Halott Város Az Orkok, Goblinok és a Trollok évszázadokon át meg-megtámadták a civilizált világ peremvidékein lakókat, hogy próbára tegyék védelmi erejüket. Allansiában a varázslás rohamos fejlődésének hatására titokban gonosz mágusok sokasága kezdte gyakorolni tudományát, mígnem sikerült elsajátítaniuk a halottak életre keltésének technikáját, akik új életükben őket szolgálták. Az állatias, nemember-fajok Gyorgir Kán és népe figyelmetlenségét kihasználva a Khulbeli Óriások Hegyén szerveződtek egységbe. A Koponyák Sivatagában a Kígyóemberek olyan varázstudást fejlesztettek ki, amelynek segítségével növelni lehet a hőmérsékletet, és homokos pusztasággá lehet változtatni a termékeny vidékeket. Kakhabad sötét zugaiban sámánok és kuruzslók a nappalt éjszakává, majd néhány óra leforgása alatt az éjszakát nappallá változtatták. Amerre az ember csak nézett, a Káosz lassan mindenhová beszivárgott az egyre szélesedő repedéseken keresztül. Az első ütközet Khul déli részén következett be R.i.sz. 1998 tavaszán, amikor a Sötét Egek hónapja a Föld Ébredésének hónapjába fordult, s az ég nem világosodott ki Zagoula fölött. Homokvihar söpört végig a déli részeken - három hétre elsötétítve az eget, hatalmas kígyó- és sáskahadat szabadítva a városra. Zagoulából hírnököket küldtek északra, hogy megtudják, mi is történik, mivel azzal mindenki tisztában volt, hogy a vihar nem természetes eredetű. A vihar huszonharmadik napján, miközben a város rémült lakói otthonukban reszkettek, a Káosz erői bevonultak Zagoulába; jöttek a Trollok, Orkok és más Káosz teremtette lények, akiket a Halott Város Káosz-ivadékai vezettek. A várost kifosztották, szétdúlták amindenfelé szétrajzó, visszataszító seregek. Amint a déli vidékeket lerombolták, a Káosz csapatai szétváltak. Az egyik sereg északkelet felé söpört végig a vidéken, miközben egyre jobban lendületbe jött, s megtizedelte, üszkös pusztasággá változtatta a kontinens szívében fekvő termékeny földeket. A csapat, miután megérkezett Kabeshbe, kisebb létszámú Ork- és Goblin-egységekkel egészült ki, akik az északi síkságokat tarolták végig. A várost megostromolták, majd a sereg egy része északkeletnek, Arion felé vette útját. A sereg másik része Klarash fővárosa, Shakista felé nyomult, de az Óriások Hegyén átvezető Üllő-hágónál nagy erőkkel találta szemközt magát, melyeket a zagoulai katasztrófa hírére sorakoztattak fel. Miután a védők öt napon át ellenálltak az Orkok és Goblinok ostromának, végül mégis utat engedtek a gonosz csapatoknak, és visszavonultak a hágón át, hogy újabb állásokat vegyenek fel a fővároshoz közelebb, ahol egyesültek a tengerparti vidékek megerősített csapataival. Kidolgozták a főváros kiürítésének tervét, ha az netán szükségessé válna... Csatamezők Amint a Káosz Seregeinek levált szárnya keresztülsöpört Khulon Arion irányába, a legendás hírű Véresfejszéjű Brendan és katonái rajtuk ütöttek. Ezek az Öreg Erdő fái közt rejtőztek Corda közelében, mielőtt bekerítették volna a meglepett ellenséget. Sok férfi elesett aznap a csatamezőn, de amikor a Véresfejszéjű a lenyugvó nap utolsó sugarainál körültekintettt, a feldúlt csatatéren csak emberek álltak a talpukon. Egész éjjel dolgoztak - mielőtt hajnalhasadtakor Kabeshbe vonultak volna -, elégették a legyőzöttek hulláit, nehogy megfertőzzék a földet. Túl későn érkeztek azonban, és így csupán füstölgő romokat találtak, és hullahegyeket A gonosz seregek lerombolták a várost, és továbbszáguldottak nyugat felé, hogy megerősítsék a Shakista közelében végleg elakadt másik hadsereget. A végsőkig kihasználva embereit, Véresfejszéjű keresztülszáguldotta Káosz-hordák által hátrahagyott üszkös romokon, és hátba támadta az ellenséget, éppen amikor az elérte Shakistát. A város embervédői tizenegy napon át ellenálltak a visszataszító seregeknek, és már-már legyőzték őket. Amikor az arioni seregek megérkeztek, végleg szertefoszlott a Káosz Csapatainak minden reménye a visszavonulásra; lesöpörték őket a föld felszínéről. A harc kilenc napig tartott, de végül is a Káosz Seregei megsemmisültek. Shakista is elég nagy árat fizetett, hisz a város jó részét végül is lerombolták. Ez a háború mindenkinek nagy veszteséget okozott. Az Orkok és Goblinok még vagy több száz évig nem jelentettek nagyobb veszélyt, az emberek elvesztették néhány kitűnő városukat, több ezer harcossal és polgárral egyetemben, és ami még ennél is rosszabb, a kontinens középső részét Káosz teljesen elárasztotta mocskával, amitől soha többé nem lehet megszabadulni. 'Az Újkor' Hogy eltűnjenek a Varázslók Háborújának és a Gonosz elleni Nagy Háborúnak nyomai, sokmindent kellett tenni, de ugyanakkor sok mindent már nem lehetett meg nem történtté tenni, jóvátenni. Allansiában a Káosz Seregei városok és falvak tömegét pusztították el, Khulban pedig magát a földet mérgezték meg azáltal, hogy hatalmas területeket használhatatlan hamumezőkké változtattak. A R.i.sz. 1998-as világfelperzselő eseményekre való tekintettel új időszámítást vezettek be. Eszerint R.i.sz. 1999 az Újkor Első Évének felel meg. Azóta- mind a mai napig - a dátumokat K.u.-val jelöljük, ami a "Káosz után"-ra utal; és amint azt kétségkívül te is tudod, most K.u. 284-ben élünk. Khul a Káosz Után Allansiával ellentétben Khul civilizációja jobban megmaradt, bár természetesen szintén erősen megsínylette a háborút. Shakista romjai és a környező vidékek teljesen kiürültek, és az új fővárost Ximorannál építették fel. Az uralkodócsaládot visszahelyezték a trónra, és hat év múlva az utolsó király is meghalt, és örököse nem maradt. Napjainkban a Hetek Tanácsa kormányozza az országot, melynek tagjai az ország jelentősebb városainak képviselői. A világ más tájain az újjáépülés korántsem volt ilyen gyors. Zagoula romba dőlt, és az emberek elhagyták, mivel úgy tűnt, mintha nyomasztó, rémisztő kísértetek lebegnének fölötte. A déli városok, Yaziel és Hyennish szinte érintetlenül vészelték át a háborút, és mind a mai napig léteznek, de Zagoula bukása elszigetelte őket a távolabbra fekvő, északi vidékektőL Kabeshsel ugyanaz történt, mint Zagoulával, azonban romjaira nagyon nehéz rábukkanni. A Káosz Mocska maga alá temette, ahogy Khul lakói nevezik azt az elhagyatott, hamuval borított pusztaságot, amely elpusztította a kontinens szívét. Kabesh romjaitól északkeletre található a Csatamező, ahol Véresfejszéjű Brendan hadserege legyőzte a Káosz seregeit. Kellemes füves terület ez, de hatalmas, csupasz foltok tarkítják, ahol nem nő semmi, és az állatok sem teszik rá a lábukat soha. A környéket ismerő emberek azt mondják, hogy ezeken a helyeken nyugszanak a Káosz harcosainak tetemei, és szellemeik időnként előbújnak, hogy a síkságon vonyítva kóboraljanak feltámasztásukért könyörögve. Arion jobban megúszta, mint a legtöbb város; a háború megkímélte - mindazonáltal harcosainak jó része nem tért vissza otthonába. Az elmúlt két évszázad során némileg megnövekedett, és a legnagyobb várossá vált északkeleten, amely fölött magának Véresfejszéjű Brendannak a leszármazottai uralkodnak. 'Délkelet-Khul' Shios'ii Hegység *Ikiru'lakóhelye, Onikaru Szigetek *Kyo-Kyara-sziget Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World - 11/13 *Yotakami-sziget Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World - p.11/13,The Crimson Tide - 21, 33, 34, 87, 98, 111, 268, 393 Hachiman *Konichi *Marcher Lands !!! *Kanshuro Sword of the Samurai - 179, 219, 253, 371 **A Tinshu völgye Sword of the Samurai - 153, 179, 219, 253 *The Long Hills !!! *Hiang-Kiang-folyó *Mizokumo Fens (Spider Fens) !!! **Giant's Causeway !!! **Scarlet Pagoda !!! *Árnyak erdeje Forest of Shadows **Lord Tsietsin's Castle !!! *Hang-Yo-folyó *A Keleti Szél Útja Road of the East Wind 'Északkelet Khul' Ariona-öböl *Arion *Corda *Sziklafal-szigetek Dárdanyél-síkság *Holt-tó Lake Nekros *Krill Garnesh *Északi-hegység *Faleha *Marsh Vile !!!Hitvány/gonosz mocsár *Fallow Dale !!! *Affen Erdő **The Blight !!! **Galoren-föld Realm of the Galoren *Helyőrség Falu Outpost Village A Csatamezők *Old Forest *Halálmocsár Deathmoor **Blackheart Village !!! **Ancient Capital of the Stargazers !!! **The Hopeless Hills !!! 'Észak-Közép Khul' Ezüst-tenger *Targul-sziget *Ancient Gundobadian Plains!!! **Kalagar Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World - 38/74,23/37,123/390,Masks of Mayhem - 396,Phantoms of Fear - 59 *Shantak-öböl *Shantak -folyó *Xian-öböl *Ashkyos **A Nagy Északi Kereskedőút The Great North Trade Route 'Középső Khul' A Káosz Pusztái *Halott-földek Deadlands **Ashen-folyó Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World - ??; Master of Chaos - ??? **Rahasta **Rabesh **Vériszap-folyó River Bloodsilt *Kabesh Ősi Kánsága Ancient Khanate of Kabesh **Kabesh **Sárkányfog-hegy Dragon Tooth Mount **Remara **Varese **Fél-Ork Falu Half-Orc Village **Szent Axillon Síkja St Axillon's Plain *Twin Sun Desert !!! **Alasiyan **Gyémántok Völgye Valley of Diamonds **Griffon Heights !!! **Rézhegyek Copper Mountains Óriások hegye-Mountains of the Giants *Üllő hágó Anvil Pass *Amarkisk 'Dél-Közép Khul' Scythera Sivatag *Shakuru, a Koldusok Városa *Barbárok Földje Land of Barbarians *A Halott Város *A Rothadás Folyója River of Decay Beltenger *Calah **The Oasis Trading Post !!! *Assur *A Pestis Szent Helye Shrine of Pestilence *Martu-Amurru Hegy *Kirkuk *Enraki **Asswr-sel-Dablo Kolostora Monastery of Asswr sel Dablo *Kishi Szoros Kish Isthmus **Kish **Nagy Kish DeltaGreat Kish Delta **A Nagy Fal The Great Wall **Ölyv-sziget The Roc *Vulkánok Szigete **Goth-csatorna *Trysta **Trysta-zátonyok *Shurrupak *Keleti Partvidék Eastern Rim **Marad **Tűz-tenger Sea of Fire **A Holtak Folyói Rivers of the Dead ***Muzzelmirek földje Land of the Muzzelmirs ***Ut-Napishtim Csarnokai Mansions of Ut-Napishtim **Lagash **Tak **Tak folyó **Parine folyó Déli-tenger *Kazallu *A Három Nővér *Nippur 'Észak-Nyugat Khul' Északi Ximorani Protektorátus *Cápapart **Djiretta **Anghelm *Mithrir-erdő *Macska-öböl *Ó-Klarash Old Klarash **Buruna **Macskavér folyó **Ximoran **Shakista **A Király Országútja *Plains of Loth!!! **Hagring *Skorpiók Mocsara **Fenmarge **Willowbend **Fattyú folyó Foulbrood River??rút ivadék?? 'Dél-Nyugat Khul' Déli Ximorani Protektorátus *Kalima *Kelther *Silbur-folyó *Ezüsthajú Erdő *Ximor-folyó *Taralak-folyó *The Plains of Victory !!! *Kardáradat folyó Kazan *A Sárkánypart *Mavra Khomata *Sharrabbass *Kazilik *Uruz *Hulugu *Bogomil **Bogomil Mélységei !!!Bogomil Deeps **Bogomil Plains !!! *Korkut *Yigenik *Torrez *Nyugati Láp The West Moor *Djimatos-folyó *Owlshriek Erdő Owlshriek Forest **Brassino-Dendro **Boulyanthrop szirtek Boulyanthrop Cliffs *Nagy Ilkhánok *Kis Ilkhánok Gorak *Goraki Vár Gorak Keep *Tancred's March !!! *Dárda-folyó *Tőr-folyó *Ridermark-síkság The Ridermark *The Truffle Heights !!! **Drago Kapuja Drago's Gate A Sötét Szakadékok *Gaddon Birodalma Realm of the Gaddon **Govanthian **Mélybarlang Caverndown *Ártó földek Lands of Malice **Orghuz Citadellája Zamarra *Nagy Ilkhánok *Kis Ilkhánok **Fang's of Fury ***Homrath Barlangjai **Salik Útja **Zamarrai Vasdombok *Innac *Korr *Kék Potamos *Fehér Potamos *Cápa-öböl **Karakum-sziget *Zamarrai Citadella *Megala Dendra *Kragaar Erdő *BástyaBastion *Pegleg *Teriyakit *Talin *Minak Sikla *Aetos Heights !!! *Sárkányföldek **Óriások Mezeje Battleground of the Giants Transzoxália *Neuberg **Skarlos Dombjai Mounds of Skarlos *Svistraum *Festham *River Mountainsweet !!! *Mézesnyelv-erdő Honeytongue Woods *Kleinkastel *Felhőmagas Hegység Cloudhigh Mountains **Klein Sarkantyúja Klein Spur ***A Gonosz Kapuja ***Horfak és Dirlin Bánya ***Deepan Wharf !!! ***Throke Bánya ***Cleever Bánya *Az Erdei Elfek Földje Realm of the Wood Elves *Goblin Citadella Goblin Citadel *Lignia Ligete Lignia's Dell *Sisak Domb Helm Hill Déli Földek *Mlubz-tó **Varázslók szigete *Chrysos-folyó *Aureus-folyó **Aranyvíz-zúgók Goldwater Rapids **Ochre Őrdombja Ochre Watch Hill *Swathe of Vlax !!! *Mlubz-sivatag **Zagoula **Az Üvöltő Istenek Csúcsai Peaks of the Howling Gods **Déli Törzsek Földje Lands of the Southern Tribes **Dolod Hegye Dolod's Mount **Cheetah-síkság The Cheetah Plains *Yaziel *Hyennish Marpéziai SzorosMarpesian Straits *Soldragar-sziget *Pendragar-sziget *Marpesia *Kalim A 'Khul' szó kiejtése Eltérések a Titán című könyvtől Khulon játszódó könyvek Lásd még Referenciák Kategória:Kontinensek